Monarch of Chubbessia
The Emperor/Empress and Defender of All Chubbessians '''is the constitutional, near-absolute monarch, Commander-in-chief, and revered God-like figure of the Chubbessian Empire. The title was created along with the Chubbessian Empire 10,429 years ago, with Chaos Shurtoui as the first Emperor. Manner of Address One must never use the monarch's name when referring to him or her. Instead, one must always refer to them or address them as either 'His Omnipotence', 'Her Omnipotence', or 'Your Omnipotence'. The style of 'His/Her Omnipotence' is used to indicate the monarch's near-absolute control over all aspects of the empire and its people. One must use the monarch's proper pronoun in order to show respect. Failing to do so will be seen as irreverence. Responsibilities The monarch is revered by every citizen and it is considered taboo to badmouth them. They are viewed as a benevolent guardian intent on protecting them. The Emperor or Empress of Chubbessia has the following responsibilities: # Preserve the empire, its culture and the welfare of all citizens. # Continuously expand the military and research more effective and efficient weaponry. # Expand the empire frequently, to provide the empire with more colonies to house the rapidly-growing Imperial population. List of Chubbessian Monarchs Coronation Ceremony The coronation of a Chubbessian monarch involve the following in order: # Anointment. # Recitation of the previous monarchs and their accomplishments. # Recitation of one's responsibilities as monarch. # Holding and enjoying a massive feast. # Crowning oneself as the new sovereign, followed by the fitting of monarchic jewelry and attire. # Receiving one's new Imperial Hover Throne. Anointment The breasts, belly, upper and lower back, thighs and buttocks of the successor to the throne are anointed with perfumed, buttery oil. The anointment is an important tradition that signifies the soon-to-be monarch's fondness for their culture, devotion to their civilization, desire to maintain the unity of the empire, and vow to preserve the prosperity of their subjects. After the oil is absorbed by their skin, it will immediately fatten those areas of their body to thrice that of the average citizen's. Recitation First, the heir will recite the names of the previous monarchs, the dates of their reigns, and their accomplishments, to the council of scholars. To become the monarch, one must show that they know Imperial history and the history of their dynasty. The heir must recite all of this from memory, without the benefit of directly downloading information into their long-term memory. Second, the heir will recite the responsibilities of the Emperor or Empress of Chubbessia, to the council of scholars as well. This, too, must be learned without the benefit of directly downloading information into their long-term memory. The heir must know everything about their soon-to-be role before they can crown themselves as the new ruler. First Feast After the anointment and recitations, the First Feast will begin. Every government official, military commander, diplomat, and Imperial dynasty members will attend the feast. The heir will begin eating first, followed by their family members, then the Grand Dignitary, then the commanders, and finally the bureaucrats. The monarch must begin their reign with a full stomach for it to be considered official. Crowning and Fitting Once the feasting has ended, the heir will crown themselves with the nimbus, a golden, incandescent, ring-like crown. The nimbus will emit blinding light into the eyes of all hostile entities and individuals. The nimbus will imperceptibly instill the responsibilities of the monarch and the belief of Chubbessian supremacy into the unconscious mind of the heir over the course of two days, so as to guarantee the heir's dedication to their role as sovereign and to their subjects. After the heir crowns themselves, the new monarch will be fitted with: golden horn, nose and breast piercings; gold-studded obsidian arm and leg rings; a carbon collar; an unique golden cybernetic visor; a hematite belt around their belly and above their golden regal Wind Gate; and finally, three golden cock rings. After this, they are officially proclaimed the new monarch by the Grand Dignitary. Imperial Hover Throne Once crowned as the new Imperial monarch, he or she will be presented with their new Imperial Hover Throne, custom built for them. The sovereign is expected to now use their Imperial Hover Throne as their primary method of transportation. It is considered improper for the Emperor or Empress to walk to their destinations. The monarch would only ever exit their Imperial Hover Throne when they retire for the day and enter the Imperial Chamber, the Imperial Family's personal suite. Imperial Residence The '''Central Palace is the Emperor's or Empress' primary residence and the empire's seat of government. Located on planet Chubbessia, in the city of Gibbeu in the Northern Continent, the palace is the center of all bureaucracy. Once monarch, the new Emperor or Empress and their family would spend the rest of their reign within the Central Palace, unless there is ever an emergency that requires them to evacuate. Within its' halls, legions of loyal administrators, ministers, secretaries, directors, scholars and petty officials crowd the offices of every ministry and subdivision, working diligently to keep the empire and its government running at peak performance. Imperial Family The Chubbessian Imperial Family consists of twenty individuals, all of whom, except the monarch and the first born, hold the title of Archduke or Archduchess. The oldest individual is the heir apparent to the reigning Emperor or Empress and holds the title of Crown Prince or Crown Princess. The non-ruling members of the Imperial Family spend their days being ceaselessly pampered. They spend all of their time pursuing their interests and hobbies, content with the knowledge that they do not have any responsibilities to fulfill. They never the leave the Central Palace and are disinterested in the outside world. The entire family, including the monarch, live within the Imperial Chamber, the family's lavish suite on the fortieth floor of the Central Palace.Category:Alpha and Beta Universes Category:Chubbessian Pages